Reverse Alternate
by Misaka 20.001
Summary: "Long time no see, Sairei No Hebi." "You are in pathetic state, Tenjou no gouka," Serei comented. "many things happen, but currently my existence is depend on this unnamed girl," said the fire, "thank you for you and your Flame Haze help, i can reform my existence." "Don't misunderstand, Tenjou No Gouka," Yuuji butt in, "i'm not flame haze."
1. Prolog

It was usual evening. a girl with black hair reach her back walk with Misaka Municipal High school uniform. she look so sad, her gaze is empty and there is no one look at her either. she just walk to her home. but, is she still has a home? her mother and father has 'disappeared', she doesn't even remember what they look like. no photo or name. the girl doesn't remember her name too.

she walk in shopping district and without care her surrounding, she stopped. suddenly her surrounding freeze. al electricity run out and all light become glowing black. people around her is froze too, except her. but why so? she doesn't care. or, that what he thought. until flame inside her body is sucked out by a big doll in front off her.

a big doll laugh delight. this enjoyment is so great that a bog doll called Rinne is keep laughing and doesn't know that a boy with big sword just cut off it hand. the boy stand in front off the girl and give her a smile that make any girl melt into liquid.

"Yuuji, I feel extraordinary flame inside this girl," a voice came from the boy glove, "it's definitely not ordinary Mystes."

"But first, we must finish it first," the boy -Yuuji- Raise his big sword and then dash to the big doll.

without hesitation, he slash the doll head and gather the flame that explode from it.

"Ne...Sairei, do you think 'something' inside that girl with active if she receive this amount of flame?" ask Yuuji while approach the girl.

the girl look at Yuuji blankly but give him a faint smile.

"Who are you?" she ask in gentle voice.

"Try it, Yuuji," said the glove -Sairei no hebi-

Yuuji then blow the flame in his hand into the girl and in 5 second, the flame burning the girl with red fire.

"It's him," said Sairei again.

"Who?" Ask Yuuji confusing.

while the flame burning the girl body, a vaguely human body appear behind her. a form that can be mistaken from 'human of fire'. the red fire then spoke in hard voice.

"Long time no see, Sairei No Hebi."

"You are in pathetic state, Tenjou no gouka," Serei commented.

"many things happen, but currently my existence is depend on this unnamed girl," said the fire, "thank you for you and your Flame Haze help, I can reform my existence."

"Don't misunderstand, Tenjou No Gouka," Yuuji butt in, "I'm not flame haze, my current task is not to dispose Tomogara. instead, I'm here to help Sairei to make a new world."

"Hm...Interesting," Tenjou No Gouka said, "I must give you proper thanks."

"No need, maintain your own condition first!" said Sairei, "I insist."

"However, I must give you my proper thanks," Tenjou No Gouka said again, "I will help you to make that new world."

"And how?" Yuuji doubly ask.

"This is Misaki City, can't you remember, Sairei? It's city of ceremony."

Tenjou no Gouka then decreasing his size and give waving hand.

"I must go, you can live in this girl house. she is alone after all," and then he disappeared.

the girl suddenly blink her eyes and looking in Yuuji in shock.

"Fuzetsu," Yuuji then deactivate the fuzetsu, "Now, who is your name, miss?" ask Yuuji to the girl.

The girl shake her head and in low and gentle voice said.

"I don't remember."

"Do you remember where is your house?"

she nodded.

"It seems part of her existence is already vanished," Sairei commented, "but thanks to Tenjou No Gouka, she is still here."

"Better we get rest properly for now," said Yuuji, "Now little Miss, will you bring us into your home? your parent already said that we can live in yours."

"Boy? leave in my house?" the girl blushing, "if it's my parents wish," she said while cover her face, "follow me."

the couple then leave shopping district without knowing that a certain little doll still look at them peering over and find a chance to take a revenge.


	2. Chapter 1 Revival Of Crimson Flame

When I opened my eyes. My mind foggy and I couldn't recall anything about my self, my past or even where am I? I try so hard to do it but it make my head hurts. Is this Amnesia? I thought. I can barely remembered info about Amnesia but couldn't recall how I get it.

Then, I look at my surrounding. It's so familiar and yet, I don't know where am I exactly.

"Hei, Little Miss," suddenly a boy barged into this room but after one glance he go out again quickly, "Put some clothes on!" he Shout.

"Te! Why am I nude!" I shout with embracing tones.

"Don't ask me! Put some clothes on, Quick!" the boy shout again.

I look at calendar and instinctively grab casual clothes from cupboard in this room. It make me wonder if this is my room. The clothes is fit me perfectly. After wear T-shirt and trouser I open the door and found the boy look at me weakly.

"I hope you can cook," the boy said, "Because I can't find bread shop that open in this hour."

"Who are you?" I ask, "more importantly, what I do in your house, naked? Am I kidnapped victim? And why I can't remember anything."

"It's you house in the first place," he boy answered unhappily, "and I can't explain anything if I'm hungry. Can you remember anything?"

"I don't know," I answered weakly.

_"It seems Tenjou No Gouka make her existence new like baby,"_

Suddenly a sound come from nowhere. But the boy didn't look surprised at all. I look at my surrounding but there is no one around us.

"No, she has commonsense," the boy answered. He then look at me and ask, "can you spell 'Intruder' in English?"

"[Intruder]" I answered.

"See, she has school lesson in her head," the boy said to nowhere.

_"do you even know the answer?" _that voice, again, come from nowhere.

"who are you talk to?" I asked curiously.

"Let's have a breakfast," the boy said, "do you want me to kill me with hunger?" with that question, I was forced to go to kitchen and cook for the boy that I don't know –that's if my memory Is correct-

#

"You will be a great housewives," the boy said after finished his breakfast.

"shut up! It's not I have something to do," I said. I can feel my face become redder and I feel slightly happy.

No, I couldn't show my happiness to him, right? I just know him, anyway. Or am I know who is he before? Aah! My mind confused. Honestly, why am I said that?

"Okay, explanation begin!" the boy said.

I was shocked at that moment but I'm ready to listen. Even he is kidnapper, I must heart his demand, right?

"My name is Sakai Yuuji," he began his explanation, "I'm contracted to Sairei No Hebi. Our current mission is to gather information, people and power of existence to make a new world."

"it's ridiculously epic," I said, "are you playing something with me? Say! Are you here to sell me or are you have something to do with me?"

"There is so few people who interested to pettanko. Even there is so many, I would rather to save you for my self," Yuuji said blankly.

"You pervert!" I grab anything that I can reach with my hand –plate, spoon, anything!- and throw it to him. But Yuuji easily dodge all of it.

_"It seems Tenjou No Gouka doesn't give her basic information," _

That voice again. Where it came from.

"Who it is?" I asked.

"Sairei No Hebi," Yuuji answered while pointed his left glove.

The left glove is colored In black with some unique and difficult sign. He doesn't have the right side. Just left side and I can barely see a snake face in there.

_ "Nice to meet you, Tenjou No Gouka Vessel," _

"Don't call me that!" I shout.

_ "What we should call you then?" _the voice ask again while Yuuji remain silent.

"Vanished?" I shock.

_"let me explain," _the voice –Sairei No Hebi- said, _"in this world…_

#

I couldn't believe any of it. Torch, Guze No Tomogara, Guze No Ou, Mystes and there is someone –or rather, something- inside my body. While I stared blankly to Yuuji who just remain silent. Its like, when Sairei No Hebi become talkative, Yuuji become more and more silent.

Then, I try to come with new name for myself. Hoshina, Tsukihime, Kanade, Yui. But all of them doesn't feel right. Its like something have been stolen from me.

"ne Shoujo!" Yuuji said, "It's better for you to buy a groceries and try to remember anything about this city."

"Who do you think I am? Your servant?" I reply angrily.

"Yes you are, for now at least," Yuuji give me smile that melting my heart and I couldn't resist to blushing. But I quickly back to my previous expression.

"Fine! Give me money!" I said.

Yuuji then take out the Monet from God know where. With the amount that enough to buy groceries for one week.

"Where you get it from?" I asked.

"I'm backpacker, after all," Yuuji answered, "Make an illegal adventure and catch another illegal crime. Their bounty is enough to live here for three years or so."

"You are the worst," I said while go out from home.

#

_She is interesting, right?_

Yuuji –who still wash their plate and put the left glove on his shoulder- reply.

"She is look calm even she doesn't have identity."

_"Maybe you will understand what she feel if your identity vanished, too." _Sairei no Hebi said.

"Then it will be difficult to make passport," Yuuji answered jokingly.

Then, They go to the living room. Take a Misaki City Map from nowhere and began to chant Restricted spell. After a few moment of light and insignia, a fire appeared in map. It doesn't burn the map and the fire is so little like a radar in the GPS.

_"It seems we have Tomogara Nest, here." _

"Ho…Interesting," said yuuji, "if the torch here reach 60%, the Tomogara here must have big project."

_ "Yuuji…"_

"Fuzetsu…"

Yuuji felt vague Fuzetsu present and without second moment of thinking, he dash through the door –crush it literally- and go out.

#

Where it is!? After bought some vegetable for my revenge toward Yuuji. Suddenly my surrounding become dark and glowing red replace any of light I can see. Not just that, all people here freeze. All except me.

"Ah…so you are that interesting Mystes."

A man in white suit fly in the middle of city with so many doll surrounding him.

"I wonder what inside you, I will get two treasure tool today, just think about it make me so happy," the white suit man laugh crazily.

"Treasure tool?"

"Ha-ha! Now, shall I begin!" suddenly one of his doll fly towards me.

I barely dodge it. After receive a small damage, I wake up and running. I doesn't have particular plan. But when it come to run, I remember it's my best ability. The doll chase me, I grab a broom in one of the shop and then blow the doll with it.

The doll explode into white fire. I take breath and then look at the man. He laugh dollishly.

"I won't called Kariudo if I fail to get what I want," he said.

Again, ton of doll attack me. What I do just defend my self with broom in my hand. But suddenly my eyes catch something bad. The people who freeze around me has been bolstered one by one by another doll that suck a fire from them.

What is it doing?

Suddenly, my hand cached and the doll take me into the man in white suit. Damn! I'm distracted.

"Ah…when I got this one, another one is come," the man in white suit, again, laugh, "Tenmoku Ikkou! Your Nietono No Shana shall be mine!"

Then, a big man with samurai attire appeared. It has long katana in it right hand and look at me even without eyes. I can feel some of it glare. This time, the man in white suit take a pack of card and throw it towards the samurai monster.

The card fly and then bind the monster. But the monster slash it with ease and began to attack.

I can do something, right?

Suddenly, another attack come. Slash doll that bind me and release me. I fall in my butt, it hurt A LOT! What save me is a boy with big sword and black flame. It's Yuuji. I can do something to help him right?

I want to help, I thought. I grab the broom that just fall when I cached by the doll and began to attack the doll that try to catch me again.

"How dare you touch my property!" Yuuji said while slash the white suit man.

The white suit man dodge and the samurai monster attack Yuuji unhesitant. Yuuji baked up and raise his sword again. I want to help him.

_Then, you shall have a proper power first!_

Suddenly, my surrounding become dark.

#

Three direction battle is obviously not Yuuji specialty. First, he must overpowered the man in white suit –Friagne- and then Tenmoku Ikkou. As Yuuji Remember, Temoku Ikkou is legendary Torch Monster, the worst Mystes in history.

He is make a journey to found the strongest one. His legendary Nieotono No Shana has killed so many both Tomogara and Flame Haze. Even Yuuji doesn't confident to beat him. So after beat Friagne, Yuuji must take the little miss run.

It was his plan. But it seems it will be failed a moment he try.

"Aah…It's not interesting anymore," said Friagne.

His doll suddenly catch the little miss that lost her consciousness and running away. Yuuji want to chase but suddenly a slash almost cut his hand if Yuuji not backed away quickly. It seems Tenmoku Ikkou doesn't want to lost his enemy.

#

It was dark, so dark. The only light is a flame that vaguely resemble human body.

"Hi, Shoujo," the flame said, "it hard enough to talk to my Vessel."

"Tenjou No Gouka?" I ask.

"It seems Sairei No Hebi has explain basic information to you," the flame said, "indeed, I'm Tenjou No Gouka, Alastor."

"So, can I help him?" I ask hesitantly.

"I know, deep in your heart, you want to help that boy. I will give you power if you said what do you want to do."

"Don't said it loudly, it's embracing you know!" I said.

"Hahira! Don't worry, I know a whole of your history. The you in the past and you in the present," the flame flickered

"You are like my mother," I said mockingly.

"It's father, girl," the flame correcting me.

"So, tenjou No Gouka, Alastor! I want your power," I said, "That boy has saved me, so I want to help him."

I remember now. The moment when he appeared in front of me to help me who almost killed by another big doll. And that moment I know …

"said it!" Alastor said.

"what?"

"If you want a power, then said it!"

"Tenjou No Gouka! Give me your power! I want to help him with any cost. I want to know what he go through until he have that sad smile. I want to know him better, now what world he face and stand beside him."

"And shy so?" Alsator asked again.

"Be..Be.." my face is become redder, "do I need to said it loudly?"

"there is no one except me who hear it."

"Fine! Don't said it to anyone," I take a breath, "Because I love Him!"

Suddenly my body feel warm and …

#

Yuuji dodge the attack. Tenmoku Ikkou will kill him, Yuuji will doomed! Yuuji thought.

_"Don't be panic, Yuuji! You know what to do!" _

"That doesn't make me calm," Yuuji again dodge but his right hand –again- sliced. Not so deep but painful enough.

Suddenly Yuuji hear an explode. That explode paused their battle for a moment.

_"Tenjou No Gouka, finally, Rise from death!" _Sairei No Hebi declare.

Yes. It's her. With crimson fire surrounding him, the little miss –now with red hair- fly quick and then punch Tenmoku Ikkou with bare hands. It's annoyingly strong until make Tenmoku Ikkou fall in his butt.

Tenmoku Ikkou get up and again, began his attack. But the girl catch Tenmoku Ikkou hand. Her petite body is luck for her. After catch it, she punch Tenmoku Ikkou stomach and successfully grab his Katana.

"You are the strongest," Tenmoku Ikkou kneeled down, "Nietono No Shana is yours."

And then, he disappeared.

"Why you become Tenjou No Gouka contractor?" Yuuji ask while shift his gaze.

"I'm not doing this for you," the girl said.

_"So, Shoujo, tenjou No Gouka is raise again thank to you," _Sairei Said, _"But what will you do?"_

_ "Like our agreement before, we will follow you" _The pendant in The girl neck said, _"but I can't promise I wouldn't betray you."_

"Do as you like," Yuuji put his sword in nowhere and look into the little miss, "and, Little miss. Let's have a lunch!"

"Tch…praise me a bit, will you," The girl said angrily, "and now I have name! Enpatsu No Shakugan no Uchite."

"It's too long!" Yuuji answered, "I will call you Shana," said Yuuji while pointed in her new Katana.

"Will you call me with more human name?" The girl asked with annoying tone.

"Enpatsu Shakugan No Uchite is not human name either," Yuuji said.

"Tch…DO as you like," the girl follow the boy.

That day, both of them doesn't know that they has lost their groceries and what will happen to them in next day.

"Fuzetsu!"

#

Meanwhile….

"Marianne, are you okay?"

Friagne –with burn in here and there- stand up from garbage –a place he landed after the Mystes he bring exploded-

"I'm okay, master," the little doll in his shoulder answered.

"It seems, we have two troublesome guess here," Friagne said, "No, it's three."

"We will a lot to do, Master," the doll said again.

And both of them –with smell of trash- disappeared into nowhere.

#

**Finally, I can update this! Yatta! **

** By the way by the way. Thank you for the biggest Shana fans named Dreaming Flower. I hope you keep give me comment. **

** Now, my motivation to write fan fiction is to improve my English. Though my grade in English is rather good. Mainly I use 'instinct' to answer question, it's weird when I can't make a simple sentence by myself but able to answer the question with proper answer. **

** So, I will write. Partly because I want to become famous author and second, to make improvement in my English.**

** So, please review.**


	3. Omake Chapter Dinner chat

"Ne…Shana…"Yuuji who sit behind me said but I quickly cut his sentence.

"Like I said, don't call me that!"

"When dinner ready?" he ignored me and began to sulking.

"Are you five years old children?" I said angrily, "And why you not help me, Moron!"

"Do you want me to explode your kitchen?" he reply like say an obvious fact.

"And why the heck I must cook for you," I began my protest as my hand keep cut some vegetable in quick speed.

"First, you owe me your live," Yuuji said like chanting, "second, Tenjou No Gouka promises me to help, and third, I'm your guest, so it's normal for you to…"

"Fine…Fine, do as you like," I cut his sentence.

After we finish our dinner. Yuuji just lazy around as usual. Tenjou No Gouka and Sairei No Hebi (in form of pendant and left glove respectively) have a secret meeting in my room. While the situation is become awkward. I began to ask something to Yuuji.

"So, what will you do from now?"

Yuuji look at me and give his best smile (that as usual makes me melt)

"Live normally while search anything useful in this city," he answered.

"Normal?" I sit in front of him.

"Go to school, do a homework and make a friend," Yuuji said in monotone voice, "I was become Sairei company since I can remember. He likes my father but he is not good father, I guess," his face is become sad again, that kind of sad that I hate, "anyway, since I never have normal live due to my adventure. I want to live here temporary and live peacefully. Thought the peace part is doubted."

I laugh, after that white suit man attack; I myself doubted we can live peacefully.

"So. You are not educated?" I ask again.

"Say, how I can make a legal passport, catch criminal and go to one country to another if I can't read and write." Yuuji said proudly, "Though, English is not my strong point, I can talk more than 24 language."

"That means you don't know Chemistry, Japan History and that kind of lesson, right?"

"I can master it in a few hours if you give me the book," again, proud smile. I hate to admit it but his confidence is so high to rival mine.

#

Meanwhile, in Shana room.

"You know, it sucks to can't move."

"Indeed it is."

In the table. A left glove and a pendant silently do nothing there.

#

"By the way," I began a conversation again, "am I have school before?"

Yuuji who stand while wash our plate answered, "I found you wear sailor fuku first time we meet, but I doubt there will be anyone remember you. You want come to school too?"

"I think it's not bad to keep an eye on you," I said in serious tone.

"Am I your lover?" Yuuji ask innocently.

My face slightly blushing and I throw spoon to him. Yuuji catch it without difficult and just give me smile.

"It's the reverse. I will the one who keep an eye on you," Yuuji said, "so, of course you must come too."

My face burst into red and suddenly all is black.

#

Meanwhile in Shana room.

"I wonder when they will take us. "

"I wonder how long I will here with my rival.

"Oh…by the way, I'm fully aware that you will stab my back when the time is perfect. But I will warn you, Yuuji is not that stupid."

"It's true I will stab your back if you do something wrong. But for now, I just want to keep an eye on you. After all, you are not killing or did something wrong with the balance."

"It's your job to doubt and destroy, isn't it?"

"And it's your job to make something."

Both the pendant and the left glove in Shana desk keep a silent for a minute. Then the left glove broke the silent with loud voice.

"I WILL MAKE BOTH OF THEM ENGAGE!"

"…"

#

A.N.

**It's supposed to be omake. Wait, it's really Omake. Yes, just perfect day without flame haze and tomogara. No…it's not right. It wasn't Omake. Wait…its Omake. Oh…shut up my hand!**

** Thank you again for Dreaming Flower Twin. And all of you who give me a review. Oh…by the way, glad to found something useful as spelling checker in Ms. Word. Who knows if it accurate or not. The most I hate is Japanese name and phrase is labeled as wrong spelling.**

** So, how it is? I will write chapter 2 really quick**


	4. Chapter 2 New School, New Life

**Like I said, I will be quick, right?**

**So, introduce a new character, Yoshida Kasumi (or is it Kasumi?)[UPDATE! It's KAZUMI!] I need many time to review who is Yuuji and Shana friends in class because I skipping S2 of SnS. And yes, it so fun ^_^ you may or may not find an OC. Possible the OC will be important role soon. **

**Let's Read~**

**#**

Yoshida Kazumi heartbeat is racing. Seriously, the boy in front of class is so damn handsome. But as introvert personality, Kazumi just keep silent and try to hear out what the boy said.

"I'm Sakai Yuuji, and this is…" he shut his mouth and stare it the little girl with long black hair beside her.

"Are you really need to do this?" the girl ask while pull the boy sleeve.

"It's dad scenario, so just do your part!" the boy reply with annoying tone.

"Ehm…I'm…" the girl suddenly blushing, "I can't."

"Seriously, are you a kid?" the boy look more irritated.

"So…ehm…my name is Sakai Yukari," the girl said.

Is she his sister? Not just Kazumi but all of the class is thinking the same thing. They began to wonder if they are twin.

"And…I'm his…" stop again, "Why the heck you make this scenario!" suddenly the girl burst into angry and pouting.

"Hahaha~ I guess I must said it my self," the boy said.

"Ehm…" the homeroom teacher interrupted, "can you introduce yourself without Teasing and flirting each other?"

Both of them blushing.

"Urusai Urusai Urusai!" the girl said the same word in amazing speed without bite her tongue, "It's your fault!"

"Me? Hei! I'm not the one who…"

"I said it again," the Homeroom teacher interrupted for a second time, "can you introduce yourself without teasing, flirting or beating each other?"

"Sorry," the boy said, "I'm Sakai Yuuji, and this girl is my Fiancé, Sakai Yukari."

Kazumi suddenly collapsed when they hear that word. She is his Fiancé. Kazumi have heart broking stadium 5. Her first love and her first fallen in love in first stare is failed in less than 10 minutes.

#

Yuuji is become popular. It's not I jealous or anything. Even our 'relationship' now is Fiancé. He still has his own live. But look at him surrounding by girl is a bit…hurt. I look at him weakly.

"Haha…you jealous?" a short haired girl with tall stature poke my cheek.

"No," I said it flatly, "I'm just…" I look away but can't end my sentence.

The tall girl sits beside me and again poking me.

"Don't worry; I know what you feel," she said, "My name Matake Ogata, glad to know you."

"Sakai Yukari," I said. My tongue feels numb when said it.

Damn you Sairei! How dare you make me use this name as Yuuji Fiancé.

"It seems girls envy to you because Yuuji. But let me introduce you with a few girl who look not involved in this," Ogata-san said, "The girl in your back," Ogata and me look at our back, "It's Yoshida Kazumi. I don't know why she looks so sad. But I think she has her own case," then Ogata-san pointed beside Yoshida-san is Hayato Ike, the poor childhood friends of Kazumi." Ogata-san then pointed at another desk, "That's Fumina Konoe, she is…"

Before Ogata-san finish her sentence. A two student barge in with loud voice.

"yatta~ finally we can lost from her!" one is a boy who his eyes always shut. With big stature more big than Yuuji and look more strong.

"Are you sure?" the other is look more handsome and for whatever reason looks more mature.

"Keisaku! Tanaka! Why are you late again?" Ogata-san stand up and look at the boy angry, "Are you really want to become fool?"

"Hai…hai…" the boy with shut-eye said, "It's not like we absent, isn't it?"

"Indeed. Beside our problem is more difficult than homework," the mature guy replies.

"Oh…New student?" suddenly the boy with shut-eye look at me.

My heart shocked and my body becomes stiff. What will they do?

"My name is Tanaka Eita, call me Eita, and you?" the boy with shut-eye walked to me and gives me his smile.

"Her name Sakai Yukari, my fiancé!" suddenly Yuuji –don't know since when- stopped Tanaka-san and give scary smile. The class falls into silent when they look at it.

"Tanaka! Don't disturb them!" the other boy –Keisaku-san- grab Tanaka-san collar and grab him.

"Stupid!" I throw my book at Yuuji and run outside the class.

Wait, what am I doing? He just saves me from scary guy, why I must yell at him? Wait, scary guy? That Tanaka-san just wants to introduce himself, right? Aargh! My mind is fuzzy. I run into rooftop and lay there and looking at sky.

"Ne…Alastor," I called.

_"What is it, Shana?" _

"What is this feeling?" I asked.

_"I don't know, honestly," _Alastor said without second thought, _"you must ask another girl."_

"You know why Yuuji want to use this scenario?" I ask again.

_"Isn't it because he wants to keep an eye on you?"_

"Am I that incapable? I can stay safe by my self," I pouting.

"Oh…want to try how capable you are?"

Suddenly a white suit man appeared. I wake up as fast as possible and gr…CRAP! My Nietono No Shana is in Yuuji!

"Fuzetsu!"

The man in white suit activated the Fuzetsu. The dolls around him make a form like hand and he take out a pack of card. Blue fire flickering around him and then he said.

"You stole my Nietono No Shana, not just that. You almost burn my Marianne," the white suit man then launches his attack with doll hands, "You must pay!"

I evaded the attack successfully. Sigh…is flame haze life like this?

"How dare you touch my property?"

Yuuji –with Blutsauger in his hand- slash the white suit man attack. The white suit man looks not disturb by Yuuji Attack but…Wait! Did he just say I'm his properties?"

"hey! DAMN YOU! I'm not your property DAMN IT!"

"Shut up your Tsundere Habit!" Yuuji shout.

I'm shut my mouth.

"Then, you can be my property, Shoujo," The man in white suit suddenly appeared behind my back and grabs my neck.

.BREATH!

"O~ Hono Hidarite No Hatsumei~" suddenly the man in white suit act so polite, "I ask you to make me Hougo that can give my beloved Marianne human existence." He suddenly lifts me and my breath is more difficult now, "in exchange, I will give you this girl."

_"Sairei No Hebi, I ask you to not hear him."_ Alastor said.

"Oh…Tenjou No Gouka…"

_"I'm not that supid," _Sairei reply, _"But it's up to him."_

Yuuji…what…will…you…

Suddenly, Yuuji take out Nietono No Shana and dash into us. With Blutsauger in left hand and Nietono No Shana in right hand, Yuuji slash me; slash the man in white suit and make X marks in our body.

Did he really kill me?

My consciousness is faded away.

#

"Damn!" Yuuji Shout.

In front of him, a fragment of the girl scattered. Not in actual human body but in form of red flame. Tenjou No Gouka still in his pendant form so possibly the girl is still alive.

The man in white suit –Friagne- lost into nowhere and Yuuji attack is in fain. While Yuuji began to cry. The flame of the girl that scattered suddenly back in main body, form a body of the girl and become human again.

_"Do you think I live in fragile body?" _Tenjou No Gouka Said.

_"Yuuji, I hope you not do this again," _Sairei reply.

The body of the girl is complete, without injury or wound. Perfectly fine with her uniform. Yuuji who lost control of himself hug the girl.

#

Kazumi Yoshida worried about Sakai Yukari. She is not bad girl after all, and –like Ogata-san said- both of them not married yet, so she still has a chance. Kazumi go to the rooftop. Whenever there is girl who sad or angry, that's the best place to calm down. It's even written in manga.

When Kazumi open the door to rooftop, her heart sank again.

"Shana…" Sakai Yuuji hugs Sakai Yukari, "I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry…"

"Don't worry; I'm still alive, right?" Sakai Yukari rubs Yuuji head.

Kazumi –again- have her heart broken in second time.

#

**Honestly, I'm not fan of Kazumi. So maybe I will play with this joke for a few times before make a big role for Kazumi. Oh…and you read it right, she is Fumian Konoe. From what I read, she is doll that created by Hecate. I will research again for her big role soon. And about Yuuji title, **Hono Hidarite No Hatsumei** its mean Flame left Hand Inventors. It's from Google Translate and I need to replace it soon. So wait it, okay. **

** Misaka 20.001**


End file.
